Hands
by KarouYamisaki
Summary: It was always funny on how all the men Rose Tyler has loved had one similarity... A series of random One-shots and Drabbles in the life of Rose Tyler and Murphy MacManus.
1. Hands

This is something interesting that I had to write a drabble for, as this Pairing has been itching me for a while. As with all my one shot crossover stories it is unedited so whoever wants to Beta give me a PM.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Boondock Saints_ or_ Doctor Who._

* * *

**Hands**

* * *

It was a strange thing to notice, but she noticed it anyhow. Murphy had just taken her hand to hold in his, like always now when they walked together since they became a 'thing'.

His hand, the one with _Aequitas_ tattooed upon it was on his right hand with the Celtic cross. Now to anyone else they would shrug it off and think nothing more of it. But to Rose the fact it was his _right_ hand made her stop for a moment.

Her doctor, the one with steely blue eyes and leather jacket. He first took her hand with his right and told her to 'Run' pulling her to safety. And after that almost every time he took her hand it was with his right.

Her pinstriped Doctor also first held her hand with his new new right hand. He also seemed to use the same hand to pull her from danger and to hold whenever he needed one. The last time she held his hand was on the Dalek ship, he was shuttering as his Tardis was on the verge of destruction with a Donna Noble inside.

Her Human doctor also took her hand with his right as they watched the Tardis disappear at Bad Wolf bay. They had continued to hold hands for

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Murphy, concerned eyes searching her face for distress and letting go of her hand to place it on her cheek.

"Nothing, I was just remembering something." she replied, placing her hand over top of his and giving it a light squeeze.

"Anything bad?"

"No, just something funny I didn't notice until now." She smiled leaning her head into his hand and closing her eyes.

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you later." she smiled as he took her hand again the _Aequitas_ on his right hand wrapping around her bare left hand. That was something she needed to fix, now to convince Murphy to take her to the nearest tattoo parlour...

* * *

_Fin?_

* * *

R&R


	2. Dawn

Dawn

She stands watching as early yoke-like sun of dawn breaks over the hills, she's wearing her husbands large sweater which easily would have dwarfed her frame a couple months earlier.

Usually it's her husband who is up at the crack of dawn, having done so from years of working at a meat-packing plant, to herding sheep, and even as a vigilante during stake-outs.

He'd pick on her inability to get up until a couple hours past sunrise, like she was some teenage girl.

She would promptly remind him that he was nearly 15 years older then her, he was a teenager when she was in diapers.

Recently though it was harder to sleep in as she grew older her disposition for being a night owl had deceased. Personally she blamed it on her husband who had always been the earlier riser, or it was from living out in the countryside without all the noise at night.

A pair of arms wrap around her and a hand is placed on the firmness of her growing belly, inside the child squirms. She smiles as she leans back into his chest, watching the yoke rise higher into the sky calling upon a new day.


	3. Possibilities Gone Bye

Had a thought and followed it, again.

I love writing drabbles.

Sum: Murphy and Rose sleepily discuss a possibility that could have happened.

Music: Dust in the Wind - Kansas

**Possibilities Gone Bye.**

"Did you and John ever want children?"

"What brought this on?" she whispered.

She felt him shrug "It's just that with the little one coming, and well Rory wasn't exactly planned. I was wondering what you and him had planned."

"We discussed it a few times, but I guess we never really decided." she replied thoughtfully. "Although, it would have probably happened eventually, I guess."

She ran her fingers through her young sons soft blonde hair imagining for a moment that instead of the whisper y locks he had gotten from his father that they were brown and stuck up like a hedgehog. When he opened his eyes they would be a deep brown instead of bright blue. She shook that thought out of her head quickly, it was not best to dwell on the what-could-have-been. Living in the now was important. Rose sighed shifting her focus from her sleeping son to her barely there bump, this little one was

"Do you regret not having a child with him?"

"I think it would have been worse if we had." she replied truthfully "I would have never moved to Bad Wolf Bay and met you."

He grunted bringing her and the boy closer to him "You really think so?"

"There's no point on chasing the possibilities gone bye." Rose told him reaching out to clutch his hand, her thumb running along the tattoo _Aequitas_ on his hand. The corner of his lips twitched into a semi-smile.

"Aye, we're here now, and that is what matters, right?"

_**Fin?**_


End file.
